


Private Show

by RegintoJackbard



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegintoJackbard/pseuds/RegintoJackbard
Summary: Based on a conversation ukenceto and I had about Marcus being able to play the piano. This is the first fic I’ve written in nearly six years, so I’m a little rusty :’DPlus I always have a mighty need of these two being fluffy and soft. So fluff it is!The song I had in my head that Marcus is playing is Clair De Lune.
Relationships: Damon Baird/Marcus Fenix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Private Show

Marcus spent most of his days on the farm at the Stroud estate, but often he would visit New Ephyra and stay with his husband, Damon Baird, for short periods of time. There were plenty of times where he wished the engineer would have stayed with him outside COG jurisdiction, but he was still immensely proud of Damon for going to the city to help rebuild civilization.

But now he found himself here, wandering the halls of the Baird estate, always exploring what he could of the place, peeking his head into each room to see what he could find.

He had come across one room, and sitting inside the middle of it was a piano. The man entered and moved closer, and upon further inspection, it was clear said piano hadn't been used for quite some time. Marcus wiped off some of the dust that had gathered, causing him to cough heavily while trying to wave the particles away, before deciding to take his place on the stool, now staring at the grand instrument. Marcus had lessons as a child many moons ago, but he'd be damned if he could remember the last time he'd even seen a piano let alone played one.

The old Gear briefly closed his eyes and allowed his fingers to glide over the keys, applying no pressure, trying to think back to his childhood and remember a song. Any song. The gears in his brain struggling to turn, trying desperately to conjure up notes in his head.

Marcus then took a deep breath, placed his fingers on the keys he hoped were correct, and pushed. He heard a displeasing, somewhat off-key sound, causing the man to slightly grimace. Readjusting, he moved his fingers across the instrument until he was certain he found the right keys, and pushed again; this time he was rewarded with a soft, uplifting sound.

Slowly but surely, the old Gears fingers begun moving of their own accord, muscle memory taking over in the forgotten song he was now playing. Soft yet melancholic sounds had echoed throughout the room, slowly filling the halls of the estate.

Marcus felt his confidence grow with each note that he played, so he kept going, allowing to lose himself in the moment. So lost in the moment was he, that he had failed to notice he had a one man audience. Damon was standing in the doorway, mouth agape with awe at was he was seeing and hearing.

He didn't dare move or say anything, not wanting to interrupt the sight and sounds before him. He had no idea Marcus could play any kind of instrument, let alone a piano, but the engineer had found himself pleasantly surprised.

Damon felt his heart swell at the sound of each note that graced his ears, and very patiently waited for Marcus to finish his performance. When he does, the man sighed heavily, just staring at the piano, hands now resting on his lap. Damon took that as his cue to walk over to his husband. Without saying a word, Damon decided to alert the other man to his presence by gently resting his hands on his shoulders, Marcus only slightly startled by the action.

“I had no idea that you played,” the engineer smirked.

“And I had no idea that I had an audience,” Marcus quipped back, a slight note of embarrassment in his voice. Baird took the opportunity to scoot Marcus over so he could take his place next to him on the stool.

“So, when did you learn how to play?” Damon asked. He knew the topic of Marcus’s childhood wasn’t usually up for discussion, so he was expecting little to no information whatsoever.

“When I was a child,” Marcus had replied quietly. “My mom taught me. Can’t say I remember a whole lot though.”

There was a slight awkward silence between them that neither man knew how to fill. So they sat there for a moment, both of them now staring at the piano in front of them, until Damon found his voice.

“Well, uh, it was beautiful. What you played. Just now.” The engineer said softly. “I really liked it.”

Marcus then turned to face his usually big mouthed, cantankerous husband, who was now regarding him with a soft stare, a small, fond smile adorning his face. “You think so, huh?” The older man grinned. “Maybe I should start charging for private shows.”

Damon gently nudged his behemoth of a husband, a small chuckle escaping from the other Gear. It was music to his ears, a sound that was just as beautiful, if not more so, than the song that Marcus had played. He leaned in to place a soft kiss on Marcus’s cheek, and could feel him smile ever so slightly as he did so.

Resting his head on the other mans shoulder, he felt Marcus do the same, feeling him lean into him and then there was a soft brush of lips on his head, an action that made the smaller man smile to himself.

“Play it again?” Damon asked softly, turning to the other man, electric blue eyes full of hope. Marcus shot him a grin and moved in a little closer, kissing him softly on his lips before returning to his previous position, smirking, fingers hovering over the keys of the piano.

“I guess I could do one more private show for today.”


End file.
